pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT015: The Final Dimensional Duel I
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis The two bodyguards, Paka and Uji, are floating in a disoriented space, after fleeing from a giant Pokémon. Suddenly, Charon appears, and observes the giant Pokémon's movements, as it just went through the portal to Eterna City. Diamond and Pearl rush to confront it, but Charon doesn't dare them to interfere. Chapter Plot At Veilstone City, Cynthia and her grandmother are looking around. Cynthia wonders why did her grandmother take her to this place, to which she points to a crack in the ground, where there is a meteor. Her grandmother touches the meteor, being amused how much energy it has. Cynthia asks of her grandmother not to fool around, as a lot of people are fighting as they are speaking. Her grandma yells at Cynthia, and points at the Veilstone building, where Cynthia fought Team Galactic's leader, Cyrus. She reminds that Garchomp, while it and Cynthia were angry, used Draco Meteor. Due to that, the move was incomplete, and granny claims Cynthia should feel ashamed for that. Cynthia becomes silent, but states she will use that move in the next battle, where it will be perfected. Granny laughs, claiming that Cynthia, as a champion, will neglect hard work, due to her sense that she's already strong. Cynthia becomes silent, while granny points out a meteorite lurking in the crack. She states that fell from outer space, as granny made it fall. In fact, granny explains she used to train the use of Draco Meteor over here, which is the strongest Dragon-type move. She asks of Cynthia to stop thinking about her Champion title, and start her training over, to teach her the Draco Meteor move. Elsewhere, the giant Pokémon at Eterna City appears. Paka and Uji look through the portal, and note it just crushed the entire statue. They also realize that its appearance changed, too, when it came out. The two stop, and see they could take the chance to get out, and leap through the portal. Much to their shock, they can't cross through the portal, no matter how much they try, and are disappointed about this strange world. The two bodyguards see they can't even fight that Pokémon, and neither the ones that it took into this world: Dialga and Palkia, who are bound to the ceiling. Uji asks Paka if the Pokémon had changed, after it sealed Dialga and Palkia. In fact, it was chasing them the entire time, but it eventually just ignored them. He wonders if it changed its focus to something else, and thinks of the balance between this world and the world they originally came from. Uji states that the Pokémon could not attack Dialga or Palkia from this world, but it still managed to drag them into this one. Paka realizes what Uji is trying to say is that the balance is upset: with Dialga and Palkia away from their world, the Pokémon was able to cross it. They hear a voice, who confirms that the Pokémon wants to conquer the world that Dialga and Palkia had created, and started its conquest by destroying their statue. Charon, who observes the bodyguards from his machine, notes that their mindset has changed since they have been in this world. Paka and Uji sense he's the enemy, to which Charon claims he came for different reasons. Charon lets them have a look, since they can't do anything. Paka and Uji see Diamond and Pearl through the portal, who run through the streets of Eterna City. They reach the giant Pokémon, who has destroyed the statue. Diamond and Pearl are uncertain what this intimidating thing even is, which feels more powerful than Dialga and Palkia. In response, Reg comes out, which makes Charon laugh. Charon is amused to see so many Legendary Pokémon at once, and wishes to catch all of them. Diamond and Pearl recognize Charon, who admits his happiness to have all the powerful Pokémon. It is why to achieve that goal, he wants to get rid of Diamond and Pearl. Thus, he sends the Pokémon he caught from Stark Mountain: Heatran, who starts attacking Regigigas. Debuts Pokémon *Charon's Slowking *Giratina (Altered Form) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters